wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric4e's alternate vision of Wreck-It Ralph
In real world, the Wreck-It Ralph franchise is created by director Rich Moore to including this 52nd animated feature Wreck-It Ralph. One year later, on November 2013, fans forgets Wreck-It Ralph and instead loves one of the greatest animated movies ever made, Frozen. And one year later in November 2014, Big Hero 6 was resealed. Now in 2014, the Wreck-It Ralph franchise featuring in Disney park now replaced by Big Hero 6. The same thing that also books, toys and miscellaneous featuring Wreck-It Ralph runs out in all over world without North America. This happened also many peoples says We Hate Wreck-It Ralph more!, because the world Sugar Rush and the Sugar Rush racers are completely lousy and dangerous. As humanity in many other countries in Africa and Asia, Wreck-It Ralph should be banned due to racism and in Europe and East Asia, Wreck-It Ralph becomes an kid movie admitted for all ages, but certain scenes may be unsuitable for young children. In Imperial Machines, an alternate history created by Eric4e, the Wreck-It Ralph franchise is not created in 2012, even in 1889 as something new. They not naming Wreck-It Ralph, even named Ralph's Travels created by German-Swedish writer Erich von Schweetz and once was German fantasy-steampunk novel, not American gaming like fantasy-comedy film. Then as Erich von Schweetz was founder of Euroweetz, Ralph's Travels becomes a major franchise of Euroweetz universe from 1891 to the current year, 2014. Then later in 1905, the Shugarasshu series becomes independent from this franchise, but is still featured in Ralph's Travels. The first national character for country is Vanellope von Schweetz in Sweden and later after 1919, some main Sugar Rush characters becomes national symbols in other European countries. In Asia, the first national character for country is Minty Sakura in Japan, later an unknown sugar rush racer in Korea. Before Disney's Wreck-It Ralph was resealed, both Shugarasshu and Wreck-It Ralph franchises is one of best-selling video game franchises after Mario and Grand Theft Auto on Earth. There franchises is also one of highest-grossing franchises on Earth, starting with this animated feature Ralph's Travels. Franchises *Fix-It Felix *Wreck-It Ralph *Sugar Supers *Sugar Rush *Sugar Party *Sugar Strikes *Sugar Sports *Vanellope vs. Wreck-It Ralph Video Games *Fix-It Felix *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Felix Bros. *Fix-It Felix Bros. *Fix-It Felix Bros. 2 *Fix-It Felix Bros. 3 *Fix-It Felix Land *Sugar Supers World *Fix-It Felix Land 2 *Fix-It Felix Kart *Sugar Supers 3G *Sugar Rush Speedway *Sugar Aqua Sporting *Sugar Party *Sugar Party 2 *Wreck-It Ralph 3G *Sugar Golf *Sugar Party 3 *Rancis's Mansion *Felix Kart: Super Circuit *Sugar Supers Sunshine *Sugar Party 4 *Sugar Party 5 *Sugar Rush Double Dash *Sugar Party 6 *Vanellope vs. Wreck-It Ralph *Sugar Rush MG *Sugar Party 7 *Super Sugar Strikes *New Fix-It Felix Bros. *Sugar Party 8 *Sugar Strikes Charged *Sugar Supers Galaxy *Sugar Party MG *Sugar Rush Saar *Sugar Supers Galaxy 2 *Sugar Supers 3D Land *Sugar Rush 7 *Sugar Party 9 *New Fix-It Felix Bros. 2 *New Fix-It Felix Bros. U *Sugar Supers 3D World *Sugar Rush 8 Movies *Eric von schweetz's Fun and Fancy Free *Bullieena *The Adora-Icelandic Winter *Ralph's Travels *Fantasia Europe Category:Fanon Category:Eric4e's Wreck-It Ralph Category:Eric4e's fan stuff Category:Wreck-It Ralph